Circumstances
by awesomelydivergent
Summary: "Cause you're awesome," Beck said to Tori. He started leaning in towards her, and she didn't know what to do. Should she kiss him, and risk losing her little friendship with Jade, or should she lose Beck, in hopes of befriending Jade?


**AN: The most cheesy thing I've ever written, like, ever.**

**What can I say, I just love Bori. It's my favorite Victorious ship. **

**Though, I do like Bade, Jori, Cabbie, etc. Kay, I like all of them.**

**Actually, I don't really like Reck, or Bendre. But that's just me.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

_Suddenly __I can see what I didn't before  
__And I don't care what they say anymore  
__Cause I'm falling  
__Finally falling_

* * *

Coincidentally, that was how both teens felt at the moment. It seemed like decades ago when the two sang "Finally Falling". It was a magical moment, and they way their eyes locked together during the dance, there was no denying the love that was felt. It looked like Beck was going to kiss her at the end of the play, but the source of the problem was there, herself.

Jade.

But Jade wasn't here this time, to ruin the moment. Another opportunity presented itself, and it was perfect. This was most likely the perfect setting. Jade already took Tori's spot in the Platinum Music Awards, so Tori wasn't as hesitant as she would've been about the situation at hand.

So here the two teenagers were, sitting on Tori's red couch. They both were scooting closer to each other, until there was less than a foot between them.

"Cause you're awesome." As soon as those words left Beck's mouth, the two teens knew there was no going back. Especially now, that both of them are leaning towards each other.

Tori felt conflicted on the inside, her conscious and morals battling each other. _It's not right, not right to Jade, _Tori thought to herself, _I worked so hard to be her friend, and now she'll never forgive her._

But she can't find it in herself to care.

Tori remained frozen as the Canadian pressed his mouth to his, catching her off guard. Though, Tori soon let go of her fears, and returned the voltage being released at contact. Beck's lips were so soft, as they move against Tori's in perfect sync.

A thousand sparks of energy rushes through their lips, and he wraps his arms around the Latina. Normally, a million thoughts would be going through Tori's mind at this time, whether she was moving too fast, or too slow. But in the moment, the two were lost in time, together.

_It's just...perfect, _Tori decided.

And a few moments ago, when she was hesitating, she realized there was no reason to. Ever since the second day of school, at Sikowitz's, Tori knew that she was into Beck. The only obstacle in our way was Jade. It wasn't like she could just convince Beck to ditch Jade and then they could hookup, but he was the only boy she's ever kissed that wasn't too rough.

All this time, Tori was trying to befriend Jade, she didn't want Tori, she kept pushing her back. _So what have I got to lose?_

Tori parted my lips, and allowed Beck's tongue to come explore with hers, both of them battling for dominance. He tasted so good, and she wanted more.

It isn't long before the two are both engaged in a heated lip-lock. He has an irresistible grip on her, and Tori's hands find themselves latched onto his. Beck Oliver is an intense kisser, and by far the best Tori has yet to have seen.

As much as both teens would have liked to continue, Tori runs out of breath. They both parted, taking a breath. She presses her forehead to his, and he chuckles.

For a second the younger Vega is startled by his sudden laugh. _Did I do something wrong? _

But those thoughts are put to an end, as Beck firmly planted his lips on the Brunette's, and the two were lost in the beat of time.

* * *

Ever since Beck and Tori met, they were destined to be together. Although it took a while for them to realize it, their love did not diminish in all that time. It was decided by mother nature that their fates were to intertwine, and so it did.

Jade was rather cold towards the couple, but that didn't matter. Not long after, she found comfort in the arms of Andre, and they began to date.

Cat and Robbie followed their hearts, and ended up together.

Beck and Tori married. Andre proposed to Jade. Cat and Robbie were engaged. All of them chased after their dreams, and succeeded in Hollywood.

Tori, and Cat became sensational pop stars. Cat never seemed to grow up, and kept her bubbly personality. Not that anyone minded.

Jade became a very accomplished playwright. Horror movies had never been as popular as when Jade began to write them.

Beck became an actor.

Andre became a musician.

Robbie never abandoned Rex, and instead used the puppet to boost his success in becoming a comedian.

One thing that never changed, the six never let the fame get to their heads, and remained the best of FRIENDS.

* * *

**AN: (continuation) This was so CORNY AND CHEESEY. OMG, I just puked inside my mouth reading this. Literally. But I felt like writing a one-shot, so this felt like a good idea.**

**After writing this though, I realized two things about myself.**

**1. I suck at writing kissing scenes. I like, was caught between a rock and a hard place, (*cough* scene from Avatar: The Last Airbender, Sokka reflecting on himself), and I had to rewrite it until I just couldn't look at it anymore. I pretty much suck at writing in general.**

**2. I am better at writing one-shots more than chapter-stories. This is because with a story like this one, I write only one chapter, and it's complete. But with a multi-chapter story, I have to update, (which I don't do so frequently), and I almost always forget to.**

**Be Brave.**

**Don't forget to peel your bananas!**


End file.
